Separation Anxiety
by SilentDreams22
Summary: My first one shot! Padme goes a vacation with the twins to visit her family. The father of the twins is a mystery to everybody including her family. Well they just might find out on this visit. There's a better explanation on this inside. This is slightly humorous so try not to take it too seriously!:p


**A/N: Hey! You know those scenes that you think about but would never go into a story you'd write because they're just too ridiculous, don't fit in your story or maybe just stupid in general? Well this is one of those scenes for me so of course it'll be a one-shot. My first one-shot too! It is purely for fun so don't get to technical on me now about the war or something. This is on the slight humor side so I know if I was writing something serious this would definitely never happen. I'll briefly tell you some background so you kind of know what's happening but other than that I'll try to explain in the story. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Background/Summary** **: This is set when the Empire and Rebel Alliance are at a full on war. Padme is an imperial senator for Naboo, but of course she's secretly a rebel leader (and highly suspected of it). Darth Vader is our favorite sith as we know him, plucked from Tatooine at the age of 9 by his master so he never met Padme or any of the Jedi. Padme is now 28 and Vader is 24. Vader just wears a cloak to cover his face.**

 **Padme takes a vacation to her parents house and a little more than expected happens!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I think we all know I don't own anything**

 **Separation Anxiety**

Jobal Naberrie smiled through the window at the arrival of her daughter. In the past year she's spoken and seen her daughter more than she had in the past 20 years it felt like. She loved it. For the first time in forever, or perhaps even the very first time, she felt like she was needed. Jobal rarely ever got the chance to be needed from her youngest daughter. She was happy her daughter was so self-efficient, but in this case, just like any other woman, her daughter needed her mother. Of course, she had her grandchildren to thank for that. Jobal smiled even wider as she watched Padme walk out of her ship with a little girl in her arms. Dorme close behind her with a little boy in her arms.

"Is Padme here?" Sola said coming up behind her mother.

Jobal nodded her head grinning at her eldest daughter. "She just got here. Look how much they've grown in just a month already!"

Sola chuckled "They really do grow fast. Sometimes I'm still so shocked that Padme even has children let alone how big they're getting."

Jobal nodded in agreement and couldn't help her mind trail to the question everybody was wondering. Who was the father? Padme always got uncharacteristically quiet whenever it was brought up. As far as they knew Padme never had a boyfriend and she was always so immersed in her work to have one anyway. No one could imagine Padme as being the type to have a one night fling as the holonet accused her of but they were almost forced to believe it as there was no other explanation.

"Padme!" Jobal exclaimed walking over to her daughter for a hug. "I'm glad you made it safely."

"Oh believe me it was a very long trip." Padme chuckled looking briefly at her daughter who was softly sucking her thumb looking around at her surroundings. "You see we forgot Leia's blanky that she almost refuses to sleep without. So it may be a very long five days."

"Too bad you couldn't have someone bring it out for you." Sola hinted around lightly. Padme only stared at her sister and softly smiled. "Forget the blanky and hand over that little girl to her auntie." Sola smiled widely grabbing Leia out of Padme's hands.

"Well there goes one child." Padme chuckled watching Sola walk out of the room with Leia.

"How are you Dorme?" Jobal turned her attention to Padme's handmaiden and best friend.

"Oh a bit tired from these rascals but other than that I'm doing great." Dorme rubbed Luke's belly and watched him giggle.

"I bet they tire you out. Padme says that they're running around 24-7." Jobal laughed looking at her daughter. "That's tiring for the two of you."

"It is but their fa- I mean we find ways to tire them out pretty well." Dorme starts to say with a sharp look from Padme.

"Alright time for some grandma loving." Jobal smiles reaching out for Luke. "Force, he's gotten big!"

Padme rolls her eyes. "Mom we were just here last month with him."

"And he's already gotten that big!" Jobal smirked wiggling her nose against Luke's getting a smile out of him. "Those blue eyes of his are just gorgeous. I never thought we'd have a blue eyed boy in the family." Jobal looked up to see Dorme cast a quick look towards Padme. Dorme quickly excused herself to go attend to more personal matters.

"Did the father have blue eyes like that?" Sola asked walking back into the room putting Leia down on the ground.

Padme sighed. "Sola we've been over this. Just drop it ok?"

"Ok ok." Sola put her hands in the air. "I'm just saying that I know a Jedi that has some pretty blue eyes. Not as blue as Luke's though…." Sola trailed off.

"For the last time Sola, Obi-Wan isn't the father. We're just good friends." Padme said sitting down the floor as Leia walked over to sit in her mother's lap.

"I didn't think so anyway. I can't imagine Obi-Wan ever having a temper and Leia sure got that from someone." Sola gave a slight laugh.

Padme laughed and hugged Leia tight. "Yeah Leia seems to have taken my looks but failed personality wise."

"Luke reminds me a lot of you when you were young. You were always very calm and light hearted. You were mischievous don't get me wrong and stubborn as heck but had a sense of calm about it." Jobal smiled putting Luke on the ground and watching as he walked around the room to explore. Leia soon followed after her brother. "Leia on the other hand seems to be stubborn, full of energy unlimited energy but a bit quicker to get on her bad side."

Padme once again laughed at that but looked at the ground with almost a sad look. "Yeah I can already tell Luke will be a kind hearted boy. Leia's kind hearted as well but she has a bit more fire to her that I just can't explain. She may be a bit harder for me to handle."

"Maybe she just needs a man in her life." A male voice came from the doorway. "There are the two little faces I've wanted to see." Ruwee Naberrie bent down waiting for his grandchildren to walk to him.

"Hi dad." Padme smiled at her father who smiled back as he lifted to kids in his arms. "Bye dad." She laughed as he walked away with her children. "Everyone steals my kids from me."

Jobal laughed. "Be happy about that. You can take a breather for a bit and we get to enjoy them."

"They are just adorable Padme." Sola smiled. "Sometimes I still can't believe you're a mom. I was worried I'd never see you have kids."

"Well thanks Sola." Padme rolled her eyes. "Yes I planned on having kids. I just wanted to see the galaxy in a better place before bringing them into the galaxy."

"Well good thing you did have them then because you'd be waiting a long time." Sola laughed.

Padme sighed "I was hoping that wasn't the case…."

Jobal sat down next to her daughter and put on her hand on Padme's knee. "Padme are you truly doing ok? I know having a child can be tiring but having two 16 month old children all alone I'm sure is very difficult. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Mom for the last time I'm doing fine. I have Dorme to help me when I need it and I'm home more often now. I've got plenty of help. Believe me." Padme answered.

"We know you have plenty of help Padme but I also know that having Jarrod around made a lot of things easier. I know you have Dorme to help you but what about the things Dorme can't help you with? I just hate thinking of you being alone…" Sola said. "Unless you do have someone…..and you just haven't told us."

"Sola, I'm doing fine. I don't get why you guys are so worried. In fact everything has been going great lately. The Alliance has a good thing in motion that might be something big. I painted the kids rooms the other day like I've been meaning to for the past couple months." Padme began explaining.

"Yeah that's all good and all but you also made a good point in there. The Alliance. Padme what if something were to happen to you? I just hate thinking of you being a single parent and still doing the things that you do. I mean I hate the idea of you being all alone as it is." Sola told her sister.

"I know you both are worried about me but guess what? There are single parents out there everywhere and I'm no different. Now I'm going to go unpack the kid's pajamas so I can get them in the bath and ready for bed." Padme stood up and headed towards her own bedroom. Sola followed her to the hallway and looked back to make sure their mom couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Padme I know you don't want to talk about this but I'm getting the sneaking suspicion that you aren't alone and you just aren't telling us. We're your family. You know you can tell us anything right? I just can't picture you having a one night stand and not mentioning the father. Ever. If that is what happened you know better than anyone I definitely won't judge you….I mean you know my past." Sola chuckled to herself thinking of her own mischievous adolescence.

"Please if you really care about all this then you'll just drop it. Some things I can't tell even you." Padme sighed.

Sola's eyes went wide. "Padme….you weren't raped were you?"

"Of course not!" Padme looked horrified. "Sola you'd know if that were the case. It's just better not to know who the father is." With that Padme left and shut herself in her room.

Sola stared at the door sadly thinking only the worst. Not only must Padme herself must regret having been with this man but more importantly she's now raising his children alone.

In her bedroom, Padme flopped on her bed and rubbed her face in frustration. Every single time she came home she got the twenty questions. If only they knew that she wasn't alone and the twins very much had a very present father.

She grabbed her comlink to call that very man.

"I see you made it safely." An image said as it appeared before her.

"Yes we made it safe and sound. My father is currently keeping the twins busy." Padme smiled

"Well isn't he in for a treat." The image laughed as he was holding a belt and scraping something off of his it.

"What are you doing?" Padme asked.

"I'm trying to get the paint off my belt from the other day when the twins thought they'd help paint their room. It had to be the pink paint too. That doesn't look odd on my belt at all." He said sarcastically.

Padme let out a burst of laughter. "Alright well you work on that and I'm going to get Luke and Leia ready for a bath. I'm also going to try and find a substitute for Leia's blanket. I can't believe I forgot that."

"You may be in for a rough night." The image chuckled.

"Yeah thanks for the positive words." Padme rolled her eyes. "I'll try and call you soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun." The image quickly disappeared making Padme feel the very way her family thought she was. Alone. She wished it didn't have to be the way it was and maybe one day it wouldn't.

Padme followed the sounds of screaming and laughter and quickly found her dad being doggy piled by her children. "Are you having fun yet?"

Ruwee looked up at his daughter and laughed. "They are sure full of energy. Somebody has taught them how to wrestle too." He rubbed Luke's blonde hair making Luke turn around to try and attack again.

"Well that sure isn't me." Padme smiled. "Alright you two. Bath time and then bed."

"No!" she heard a chorus of "no's" and the twins took off their separate ways.

Padme sighed. "That would be the word of the week lately."

"That word is there to stay." Sola laughed. "Do you need any help?"

"You catch one I'll catch the other." Padme said and took after Leia.

A moment later Sola came into the room with Luke in her arms while Leia was staring at her mom with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Leia we're taking a bath." Padme said sternly.

"No." Leia said defiantly.

"Don't think that stern look will work on me. That look has never worked on me." Padme said to her daughter that was imitating the very look her father used too often.

Bathing the twins was never an easy task for Padme. Leia didn't like to listen to her mom as well as she listened to her dad. Padme could already tell that Leia was a daddy's girl and Luke was easily turning into a mamma's boy. Padme wasn't sure if that was such a good thing or not, but even Padme couldn't resist watching Leia melt her daddy's heart. He would do anything for that little girl. Luke was still his little boy and he idolized his daddy but he just like any other dad with their little boy. He expected a bit more while Leia was his little princess. Padme rolled her eyes at her own thoughts about him expecting more out of Luke. She did after all just watch Luke pour milk into his boot the other day which he handled way better than she would have surprisingly.

"What are you smirking about?" Jobal asked as she watched Padme put her twins to bed after the bath.

"I was just thinking about something Luke did the other day." Padme smiled.

"They're becoming handfuls aren't they?"

Padme grinned again "Yeah but nothing I can't handle."

Jobal nodded and left Padme with her twins. It was still a little too early for Padme to go to bed but she decided to sneak some work in before one of them woke up and decided to disturb this peace.

The next morning came too early for Padme. She woke to the noises of her children trying to get out of their beds.

"I'm up I'm up." Padme walked over to where her children were now standing in their beds.

"Hungry." Luke said almost angrily.

"I know we'll get you two some food. We need to change you first though" Padme tired handled her restless twins and released them out into the house at full speed. Padme sighed wondering how she can keep up with them.

"Good morning." Jobal smiled as she was putting breakfast on the table. "Up we go." She sat Luke and Leia at the table. Luke automatically reached out starting to try and grab some pancakes for himself. "Hungry boy." His grandma laughed. "It sounded like Leia had a rough night last night." Jobal looked at Padme.

"Ha yeah she was really mad she didn't have her blanky with her last night. Then she gets Luke going….it can get pretty awful."

"I remember those days." Sola laughed chopping up some pancake for Luke.

Breakfast went by with a minimum amount of food on the floor compared to what the twins were capable of.

"What an awful man." Jobal spoke up speaking to the holonet more than to anyone else as she was cleaning dishes.

"Who?" Sola asked turning around to the holonet. "Oh Vader…" her tone full of disgust. "I wish somebody would just off him already."

"Can someone watch the twins while I go clean up?" Padme asked trying to get out of the conversation that she knew was coming.

"Of course. I'll take them outside to play with the girls for a while." Sola smiled and scooped up the giggling twins.

Padme smiled and went to get ready for the day.

Back at the Death Star Darth Vader angrily looked down at the list before him. The officer's strangled corpse lay at his feet who handed him this list. This was not a good morning.

"Who all knows of this?" Vader looked at Admiral Firmus Piett who stood beside him with a slight tremble. "I thought I made it clear I took over this search."

"My Lord I believe Tarkin took it upon himself to continue. I think it was he who sent the list over for your approval." Piett answered while trying to compose himself.

"For my approval of what?" Vader asked his anger rising.

"To begin making the arrests my lord." Piett shrunk back feeling the tension in the air.

"Let's go pay a visit to Tarkin himself." Vader left with Piett hot on his trail.

Vader was very angry. Not only for being people disregarding his plans but for what the list revealed. He wasn't surprised what he found on the list but that didn't stop him from being angry. This is exactly why he wanted to take over the search for in the first place.

"My lord so good of you to join us." Tarkin smiled as Vader approached him. The man had such false security. The emperor may want him alive but if Vader were to slip up it wouldn't be the end of the world. "I see you were given the list I managed to come up with."

"Was the emperor informed of this yet?" Vader got straight to the point. He wasn't in the mood to play games today.

"Why of course. I wanted him to know who produced the list. He was very excited and wanted to begin making the arrests today. I thought we'd start with Senator Amidala." Tarkin smirked up at Vader.

"Who is being sent?" Vader asked. "I will collect the senator myself. If word has gotten out that their system was breached I have no doubt the Jedi could be near. I would like to face him myself."

"I guarantee you that word hasn't gotten out Lord Vader. Kenobi is long gone. There is no need to send you." Tarkin folded arms.

"I insist." Vader took a step closer to Tarkin. Tarkin tried to hold his ground but visibly stepped back.

"As you wish my lord. That is if you enjoy wasting your time on merely a senator."

"Inform me if any other arrests are being made." Vader pointed at Tarkin ignoring his comment. Then with a swish of his cloak he left the room.

"Admiral, I'll have you come with me. I need you to contact Ozzel and find out who else could know about this and to destroy any evidence of this." Vader wanted to pull out his hair at this point. Never had he wanted to have to destroy evidence such as this. This had names of at least five rebel leaders.

"O-of course sir." Piett tried to keep the confusion off of his face but had an inkling why the sith was doing this. He's been working close with the sith for a while now, longer than most, and has had his suspicions.

"Somebody will have to take the fall for this." Vader said harshly looking out into space.

Back at the Naberrie house all was at peace. Padme had finished up some work and the twins were currently running around getting into things they shouldn't making Padme get up every five seconds.

"Ok it's about time for your afternoon nap I think." Padme scooped up her defiant twins and listened to their squabbles all the way to the bedroom. All that could be heard now in the house was Leia's loud cries. The absence of the blanket was really starting to show.

"Will she cry herself out?" Sola asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"Force I hope so…."Padme sighed sitting next to her clunking her head down on the table. "She's got to get over this sooner or later."

"Oh she will. Well anyway to get your mind off of it I got something to ask you." Sola smirked at her younger sister.

"What?" Padme asked suspiciously.

"So guess who's in town?" Sola was getting excited. "Palo!"

"Oh Sola. No…." Padme protested.

"He's single." Sola sung. "Come Jarrod and I can go out to dinner with you two. It won't be awkward at all! He was asking about you, you know."

"When did you talk to him?" Padme questioned.

"At the store. Don't worry." Sola grinned. "So will you?"

"Sola no. I won't. I told you I'm not interested in anybody." Padme sternly said.

"But Padm-" Sola began saying but was interrupted by her mother.

"Padme was anybody else coming here?" Jobal asked

"No. Why?" Padme asked curiously.

"There's an imperial ship here…."Jobal now had a worried look on her face.

"Imperial ship?" Ruwee now chimed in, his attention off of the holonet.

Padme went up to the window next to her mother to see who could possibly have come to her house. Her heart nearly sank when she saw the cloaked figure of Darth Vader step out. The man she recognized as Firmus Piett was walking with him.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sola's voice was slightly trembling as she saw the black figure approaching the house.

"Girls just go sit at the kitchen table." Ruwee said as he went towards the door.

"Dad no this isn't necessary…."Padme began to protest.

"Padme go sit down." He said sternly to her. She stood only a few feet away from where her father stood as he answered the door.

"I'm her for Padme Amidala." The familiar voice of Darth Vader spoke. He wasted no time in asking for what he wanted has usual.

"What do you want with my daughter?" Ruwee asked with his voice slightly shaken.

"I have no time for this. Move out of my way. An arrest is to be made on your daughter." Vader was now getting angry.

"Arrest her for what?" Ruwee asked trying to remain calm. He was doing quite well compared to most.

"I believe she knows what she is guilty of." Vader's deep voice seemed to ring through the kitchen.

"Dad it's fine." Padme came up behind her father putting a hand on his shoulder. "Darth Vader what a pleasure to see you. I do believe you have me confused though as to what I have done."

"Padme go sit down." Ruwee tried insisting his daughter for her to only push her way in from of him.

"Let's just come inside." Padme retreated to the middle of the kitchen. Her dad still clearly not happy with the situation wouldn't leave Padme's side. "Now I would like to know what I'm being accused of that needed you to come to my home." Padme's senator voice coming out at full force.

"See for yourself senator." Vader handed her the list of names that were given to him. Padme quickly looked up at the menacing sith with only a slight trace of worry in her eyes.

"Where did you get this?" Padme asked harshly.

"That is irrelevant." Vader rather loudly as his anger was growing. Almost as if on cue, Leia's screams overtook the house once again.

"I'll go." Sola got up to quickly go comfort the little girl.

"The emperor was informed of this as well. I offered to come make your arrest myself." Vader told her.

"What about the others?" Padme's voice now full of worry.

"Ah did you not think of your friends?" Vader challenged her.

"This isn't a game. Are they ok?" Padme pressed on.

"I am to be informed of any more arrests." Vader said

"Padme you can't get arrested!" Jobal now said getting upset at what was happening right before her.

"Mom everything will be ok. I promise." Padme tried to calm her before this got out of hand. Padme then quickly turned her head to the doorway when she heard the soft shushing coming from Sola who was holding Leia.

"Sola leave!" Padme snapped. Sola looked at her oddly since Padme never snapped like that. Then once again Leia's screams echoed the house. The only difference was that Leia was now clearly screaming one word while reaching out to the middle of the room towards the dark cloaked sith. It didn't take long before Luke started chiming in from the bedroom screaming the very same word.

"Daddy!" was word you could hear coming from the sobbing little girl trying to get out of Sola's arms.

Padme shut her eyes almost as if hoping that this wasn't happening. Jobal looked over at her daughter with confused eyes. The twins have never uttered that word before and now all the sudden Leia was screaming it and more importantly reaching towards Darth Vader.

"Padme what's going on?" Jobal asked breaking the silence (with the exception of Leia) in the room. The sense of shock and confusion was almost palpable.

Padme put her hand on her forehead and looked up at the sith standing there silently. If she could see his face from behind that cloak she knew she'd see the exact face she was wearing.

"Just take her before she blows our eardrums." Padme sighed in frustration. Then to everyone's surprise Vader walked over to Sola who took a slight step backwards as he reached towards the infant. "Hi princess." He said towards the little girl who was now frantically trying to get into her father's arms.

"Sola it's ok." Padme said to her sister who was still looking reluctant at handing over the little girl to the sith.

Once Leia was in Vader's arms her crying almost stopped simultaneously and a huge grin now adorned her tear stained face. "Did somebody miss me? I heard you've been a naughty girl."

"Hi." She said quietly and leaned her head into the darkness of the sith's hood to give her daddy a kiss. "Blanky!" she smiled at him.

"Nothing gets passed you does it?" The smile could almost be heard in Vader's voice. If everybody was surprised before they were even more surprised when Vader pushed back his cloak exposing his belt where a tiny pink blanket was tied. Leia eyes grew big as she grabbed her blanket with almost pure love in her eyes.

"You brought her blanket. Thank the force." Padme sighed walking up to Vader. "You tied it to your belt?" She grinned at him raising an eyebrow at him.

"Where else was I supposed to put it? It'd look odd for me to be carrying around a small pink blanket." Vader said.

"It's just kind of funny thinking Darth Vader has a pinky blanket hidden under his cloak." Padme chuckled and then furrowed her eyebrows at a thought. "And oddly kind of attractive." Vader turned his head towards here in silence but Padme knew what kind of look she was getting under the cloak. "What? You're just a good daddy." She explained.

Sola cleared her throat to catch their attention at the couple now standing together with their child. "Padme would you care to explain?"

Padme turned to her very shocked family that was currently sitting at the kitchen table. "Well I told you I wasn't lying about being alone." Padme said sheepishly. "The father's been around the whole time. I just couldn't tell you for obvious reasons."

"I'm sorry but I'm still a little unclear about umm your choice in partner." Sola tried to choose her words wisely as she stared at the large sith standing in the middle of the room holding what was apparently his little girl.

"What you mean the fact that we agree upon almost nothing and yet still have a somewhat functional relationship?" Padme tried to shrug off.

"Somewhat functional relationship?" Vader spoke up. "I'm here to arrest you if you haven't forgotten." Vader turned his attention to his daughter slightly bouncing her to make her giggle. "Yeah daddy's going to have to set you down so he can arrest your mom. Hopefully she comes quietly."

"Don't say that to her." Padme scolded lightly giving Vader a nudge on the shoulder. "We'll talk about my unjust arrest here in a minute."

"Unjust?" Vader said in surprise. "I have your name on this list that was signed _by you_ for an attack by the rebels on the Empire. How is that unjust?"

"How did you even get a hold of that? That was securely hidden." Padme crossed her arms staring at the sith.

"Do you listen to me when I talk to you? A couple weeks ago I told you that you needed to lay low because we had good reason to believe an attack was being formed. That everything was being searched thoroughly. Yet you decided to not listen to me and sign the stupid paper anyway authorizing it." Vader said his temper slightly rising.

"When you say searched thoroughly I thought that meant another bone head imperial would be doing it. Not you!" Padme glared.

"I never say anything like that to you so if I do maybe that means I'm involved." Vader said frustrated. "The emperor is getting sick of waiting."

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done." Padme sighed.

"So that means you're going to jail?" Jobal looked with worried eyes. "Padme what will happen to you? I told you to get out of this stuff since you're a mom now!" Jobal's eyes started filling with tears as she frantically started to lose it. Ruwee came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders in attempt to calm her.

"Mom. I'm sure everything will be ok." Padme said in a calming voice.

"And why would you say that?" Vader asked.

"Aww look she's fallen asleep already. That blanket sure is a life saver." Padme said stroking the cheek of her baby girl in Vader's arms.

"Padme what makes you think that?" Vader repeated knowing Padme was trying to avoid his question.

"Umm my lord?" Piett's voice came from in the back of the room. Vader turned around to face the scared looking admiral. "I just received the phone call."

"And what phone call was that _my lord_?" Padme said in an almost arrogant tone.

"That is beside the point. What makes you think everything will be ok?" Vader asked for the third time.

"Are you really going to arrest me?" Padme put her hands on her hips now glaring at him.

Vader sighed. "Why must you be such a difficult woman? Do you have any idea what this has done? What it could do?"

"I thought it necessary." Padme stated firmly.

"Necessary? If the Emperor were to catch on to what I have done because of you I could be held for treason. " Vader stated. "Instead I have to deal with a man chosen that is going to be held responsible for 'losing' this vital information. Is that also a necessary casualty in your plan for a better galaxy? Or is it just that imperial men don't matter because they're not like you? I would almost say that sounds a little similar to the Empire does it not?"

Padme stared at him for a moment trying to find her words. "I see your point….I didn't know a man would die because of something so little. We wouldn't kill our men for messing up. "

Vader sighed. "I would rather not talk about this right now." He turned around to Piett who was still clearly nervous about being here and witnessing what he was right now.

Padme then put her hand on Vader driving his attention away from the poor admiral. "You should go see Luke before he jumps out of his bed to come see you. He must sense you." Padme gently smiled at him. "You can put Leia to sleep while you're at it." She suggested lightly.

At this Leia woke up and gave the best glare she could at her mother from her father's arms. "No." she said short and simple. Padme looked up at the sith raising her eyebrows. Leia then began to struggle to get be set down on the ground. Vader gently and stupidly obliged to this. Leia then stood sternly with arms crossed and stared at her mother and gave her another very firm "No."

"Leia it's time for your nap." Vader chimed in only resulting in Leia turning around and doing the exact same thing to her father only he got a somewhat softer look. If anyone felt comfortable enough to laugh they would have at the site of a little toddler girl staring up at Darth Vader telling him no. "Leia. I don't want to tell you again." The little girl looked up at her father with her big brown eyes trying to sway him. She definitely had a better chance at swaying her father than her mother. "Don't think those big brown eyes are going to work on me this time."

"And where do you think she gets this from?" Padme asked gesturing at the stance that Vader is very well known for.

"Well trying to get her way by giving me that look is definitely from you."

"That's not what I'm talking about and I rarely ever get my way with you!" Padme argued. "So even if I do it doesn't work for me."

"Are you kidding me? I just lost extremely vital evidence because of you. Also your way would be me joining the rebellion and that's a little too much to ask for. She's usually asking me to watch Little Space Cadets with her and Luke." Vader argued back. "Which now I've made time in my morning to do and am stuck with the stupid theme song in my head all day. That's good to be humming in a meeting."

"I'm not talking about that look. I'm talking about the arms crossed and stern 'I'm going to kill you' look she's giving us right now." Padme gestured once again at Leia.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? I don't think I taught you that too" Vader then gestured to Padme's own stance that had her arms folded across her chest. "Also, stern 'I'm going to kill you look'?" Vader questioned and bent down turning his attention to Leia. "You're too cute to hurt anyone aren't you?" he reached up and poked her nose getting Leia to uncross her arms and giggle. "Now are we ready for a nap?" Leia started to frown but it turned into a giggle as Vader grabbed her around the waste and carried her like a football. This made the little girl erupt into giggles as he began to walk out of the room sensing where the bedroom is by following Luke.

"Hey are you sure you don't want to watch some Little Space Cadets first?" Padme smiled evilly before he got out of the room.

Vader's head snapped back towards her. "Padme I'm sure your parents don't keep the holovideos of that."

"Well actual—"She was cut off by Vader.

"No. You don't have them here." He said sternly and turned to walk to the bedroom. "I've already watched two seasons…." You heard him mumble as he disappeared.

"See I don't know why she listens to him so much better than me." Padme sighed frustrated but turned around to her still in shock family.

"Padme this has to be some sort of sick joke." Jobal started in as soon as the sith was gone.

"Mom this is sort of hard to explain but I'll try my best." Padme sighed and looked around at Piett. "By the way I wouldn't worry too much. You're his favorite." Padme tried to smile reassuringly. Piett could only muster a small smile.

Padme looked around at her family that was clearly worried for her mental health. "Yes Vader is the father. Obviously." She began. "I got to know what he was truly like a while back ago and I fell in love. It was hard since we both have such different views but he challenges me daily in ways I've never met any other man to do."

"What you wanted a man to challenge you? Padme if I would have known that I would have found a man for you! We all assumed you'd want someone with similar views you could talk about." Sola said in still clear confusion.

"But it's not just about that." Padme responded back. "He has such potential that I don't even think he himself sees. I know it's hard to believe but I know he has a good heart. How can a monster be such a good father? He really is. In fact the kids would probably tell you I'm the mean one if they could. Did you see how Leia reacted to him? She's such a daddy's girl it's not even funny."

"Only you Padme...you've always been able to see the best in people but I never thought you'd take it this far." Sola sighed. "Why do have to be so difficult all the time? Why couldn't you just meet a nice man and settle down?"

Padme smiled slightly. "If you think about it does that even fit me?"

This time Jobal laughed. "No. It doesn't. I'm not saying I'm happy at all about this. What I will say though is that I trust you. You've always had such a good sense about people so I don't know why I wouldn't trust you on this now. I just want you to be careful. I guess I also have him to thank for you not getting arrested and force knows what else happening to you right now."

Ruwee nodded at this statement. "I agree with your mother. Although Padme isn't he a bit old for you?"

"Old?" Vader's voice came back into the room. He looked at Padme through from under his hood. "Does everyone truly believe I'm like 50?"

Padme laughed. "Well yes."

"I do not wish for my age to go public or any of this actually." He looks back at the admiral once again. "Mr. Naberrie I'm only 24 years old. Your daughter may be too old for me."

"Watch it." Padme slaps his arm despite the shocked look on everyone's faces in the room. "Just because you're Lord Vader doesn't mean you can't be impaled by your own lightsaber."

"And I'm the dark one. I'm glad you weren't born force sensitive." Vader said calmly.

"Twenty four years old?" Jobal asked with not only shock but another emotion Padme couldn't quite pinpoint. That's all Padme needed to know he got his mother just like he got her when she first knew of Vader's young age. She wouldn't call it pity but rather curiosity to how someone so young could be introduced to be doing such awful things. The very same curiosity that got Padme to investigate further to who Darth Vader truly was.

Vader only simply nodded at Padme's mother.

"So tell me then, did Luke get those beautiful blue eyes from your side of the family?" Jobal tried making small talk towards the sith. She figured if this was the man Padme loved then she should try to treat him as such despite the fear that was dwelling in the pit of her stomach.

Vader looked down at Padme by his side. "This is my family. We discussed this." She said gently to the sith. Padme turned to her mom. "They're almost identical to his." Padme looked back up at Vader. They had discussed before how if they were to ever tell her family that her family deserved the truth. Vader reluctantly agreed as he had a hard time trusting anyone but for Padme he would do this.

Jobal smiled. "I've always wanted someone with blue eyes in the family. The blonde hair was just a bonus."

Padme chuckled. "He looks exactly what I imagine his daddy looked like at that age." She smiled up at Vader.

"Padme I really must go. They'll be curious why I've taken so long to arrest and then not arrest you." Vader said.

Padme nodded. "I'll be right back." She told her family walking out with Vader and Piett toward their ship.

Padme's family let out a sigh as they left the kitchen.

"I can't believe this…." Sola said quietly. "Those are the children of a monster."

"Sola!" Jobal scolded. "I understand how you're feeling but they are also Padme's children. Besides, those children are the sweetest little kids. It's hard to even believe he's the father."

Ruwee sat down. "It truly is hard to believe. What is even harder to believe is that I think not only the children but he's the reason Padme has been so happy." His wife and daughter both stared at him confused. "You two can't tell me that you haven't noticed how happy she's been. I've seen less of her political face now than I think I ever have."

Jobal sighed and put her hand on her forehead. "I know….I just don't get it I guess. She's had so many opportunities with so many different men. Why him?"

"Have any of us ever understood Padme? Well if she wanted someone challenging she sure got him." Sola shrugged.

Padme slowly walked back to the house after saying goodbye to Vader not wanting to go into what awaited her. She knew her family was a storm of different emotions just waiting for her back in that house. All she truly wanted to do was be at her own home with Vader and her two beautiful children. She wondered if anyone, including Vader would ever see him as a kind caring man that she did. However she was no fool and knew what he was to the outside world and what even she herself thought of him on the outside world. He was a cold blooded killer. The only difference is, is that she also knew what that killing did to him. How much it took a toll on him sometimes. One day she hoped that everything would be different. With a heavy sigh she went back into her home to face her family.

Back on the ship Vader flew silently with Piett not knowing exactly what to say. On one hand he felt the need to dispose of him and to not worry about it but on the other he felt he could trust the young man. Padme was always telling him to learn to trust people more. Everyone deserved a chance. Sadly enough, Piett was the closest thing he had to a real friend anyway. Aside from his droids of course, which he wasn't even sure he could count.

"Do you have a family?" Vader broke the silence.

Piett turned to his commanding officer with wide eyes thinking that this was it. "Yes, My Lord. I have a wife and three daughters."

"Three?" Vader let his surprise show in his voice slightly. "That's got to be….fun."

Piett chuckled slightly. "It's not as bad as it sounds."

"I see." Vader nodded slightly looking out at the stars. "You do understand that all of this is extremely classified?"

Piett nodded. "Of course sir, I know how important family is."

Vader nodded obviously satisfied with his answer but after a moment or two Piett could have sworn he heard Vader mumble something along the lines as "I'm just glad the father didn't try to kill me."

Piett hid his grin as he also began to wonder who Darth Vader truly was.

 **Anther A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Like I said it was a brief scene I thought of that I thought was sort of funny to me. Who knows if it will be to you. I don't have any kids and aren't around them so I kind of tried leaving that stuff out. I didn't want to make a huge mistake saying they're walking when they're 1 month old or something ridiculous. Haha I also know her parents wouldn't have been so cool about it buuut I didn't want the story to be all about that.** **Please review! It's much appreciated. Also if you like it I have a lot of other little scenes that will never end up in a story that I could write. Just saying.**


End file.
